The Rivers of Zadaa
The Rivers of Zadaa is the sixth Pendragon book. The book is set on Zadaa. Plot Synopsis Journal # 20, Zadaa Bobby's journey in Zadaa, Loor's home, began with a battle. The battle highlighted how desperate the Batu clan was for water. It was believed that the Rokador clan was hoarding the water to exterminate the Batu tribe. This was the heart of the conflict on Zadaa. After a hairy conflict, in which Saangi, Loor's acolyte, broke the rules, Loor took Bobby on a tour around a devastated Xhaxhu. They both headed to some of the outlying farms to see that it was empty. Due to a lack of water, the farms became a sandy wasteland. Heading back to Xhaxhu, they met some Rokador. They turned out to be Bokka, Teek, and two more unnamed Rokador Tiggen Guards. After some good natured ribbing, Bokka revealed that the tiggen guards had been put on alert by the Rokador elite. The tension is skyrocketing between both tribes. After a short talk, Bokka and his friends go back to the underground. As Pendragon rode back to the city, both Loor and himself forgot about Pendragon's cloak. Bobby's white skin made him look like a Rokador, so when they met a bunch of Batu warriors, things got ugly. Loor tried to talk theselves out of trouble, but it didn't work. The leader of the Ghee revealed himself to be Saint Dane. He started beating Bobby, trying to goad him into action, but Bobby kept his cool. Saint Dane then went beserk, and started beating Bobby in an attempt to kill him. During this fight, he revealed that he has made a promise to someone. Just as Saint Dane was going to kill Bobby, Pelle a Zinj, the heir to the Batu throne, stopped him. Bobby then passed out. Bobby woke up in a Batu hospital two weeks later, where he discovered that he was drugged. During a month of healing, Pendragon told Loor that he wanted to learn how to fight, speculating that the game has changed and Saint Dane was starting to get nervous. Loor agrees. Bobby muses that a new chapter will be beginning in his life. Second Earth The story on Second Earth opens when Mark was reading Bobby's journal 20 (First part) alone. Courtney has fallen into a depression due to the events on Eelong. She didn't go outside her house anymore. Near the end of the school year, Mark received a letter from Courtney. It told him her plans to go to a summer school. Moments later, Mark's ring twitches. It was time to read. After reading the rest of journal 20, Mark deposited Bobby's journal into the safe deposit box at Stony Brook National Bank. Leaving the bank, he met Andy Mitchell. They talked about Mark's battling robot project. The talk ended with Mark thinking that they maybe could be partners in something. Together. Andy went to work, leaving Mark sitting on the bench, stunned. He smiles and thinks that life just keeps getting stranger and stranger. The next few weeks passed quickly. On the Fourth of July, Mark was watching fireworks in the park. It was there he received Bobby's journal 21. Journal # 21, Zadaa The next journal opens with Bobby telling Mark about his plans to go on a journey. He hoped he was ready. The story begins with Bobby, Loor and Saangi standing in front of the flume. The flume activates, and out steps Alder, the traveler from Denduron. The three of them (that is Loor, Pendragon and Alder) reminisce about the old times, and Alder tells them what is happening in Denduron. Saangi is disdainful of Alder at first (calling him an oaf), but changes her mind when Alder skewers a quig with his knife. Loor tells them that they will be heading towards an abandoned training camp, Mooraj. They met Bokka, who takes them to a train. Boarding the train, Loor takes them off to Mooraj.When they reach Mooraj, Loor sends Saangi back to Xhaxhu to obtain food. Loor tells Pendragon that his training will begin the next day. Later that night, Bobby is dragged out of his bed. He is led outside, and is attacked in the darkness by Loor, Saangi, and Alder, who are all slapping him. The objective of the training is to use the other senses, as it was pitch dark. Bobby fails miserably, as he didn't manage to even touch any of the others. When daylight comes, Loor spars with Bobby, wearing small spikes on her body that he must knock off in order to obtain food and water. Bobby also fails at this, and almost gives up out of frustration. He goes through a following two weeks of intensive training, where he does weight training, agility, and sparring. At the end of it all, he has a final sparring match with Loor, where he disarms her and knocks off her spikes by feigning surrender. Loor throws a celebration and both she and Alder reassured Bobby that he had learnt enough. She also presents him with Ghee armor and a wooden staff, which she reveals was her mother's. The mood is broken when Tiggen guards attack. Alder is hit by an arrow early on. Loor and Saangi engage the guards, with Bobby following. During the fight, Bokka joins the fight, helping Loor. Bobby attacks one, but is stunned by the electrical steel baton that the Tiggen carry. The Tiggen then rolls away, takes up his crossbow, and shoots Bokka. The Tiggen guards then stop attacking, and retreat with Bokka's killer covering, saying that they were only there to stop Bokka. The travelers rush back to Bokka. In his dying breath, he tells them to go to the center of Kidik, calling it "a nightmare". There, a vehicle will be waiting to take them to the center. He told him to find Saint Dane. The Travelers are forced to leave to take Alder, who is bleeding profusely, to a hospital. They take him to the same doctor who treated Pendragon, Nazsha. After some persuasion, he agrees to care for Alder. Loor goes to cremate Bokka, then returns and takes Pendragon to prepare for the festival of Azhra. Bobby and Loor prepare for the festival, donning fancy clothes and eating a meal. They travel to the festival, where Bobby is surprised at the joyfulness of the occasion. He also sees a happier side to Loor (who he says looked like a princess). The two almost share a kiss during the parade, but Bobby stops himself. Loor takes Bobby to her favorite spot, where Pelle a Zinj notices them, and comes down to talk to them. As he is talking to them, a Rokador assassin stabs Pelle a Zinj, killing him. During the ensueing panic, the Ghee lunge at Bobby, but Loor defeats them. After fighting their way through an oblivious crowd, Bobby tells Loor that he saw Saint Dane there. He also speculates that this was the turning point for Zadaa, and the travelers helped push it the wrong way (Because they were present, Pelle a Zinj came down to talk to them, allowing the assassin to strike). Second Earth The story on Second Earth begins by describing how Courtney Chetwynde felt. About the true reason she went to Eelong. She fell into a depression. Her parents pity just made things worse. So did the therapist. She decided that the only person who could help her out was herself. So, she decided to go to a summer school. On the way, her parents and herself were nearly ran off the road by a mysterious black sedan. As they reached the school, a football flew toward Mr. Chetwynde. Courtney expertly trapped the ball and returned it to its owner, who was a blonde athletic guy. She went to her dorm, and noticed something. Parked outside on the roadside, close to her dorm, was the mysterious black sedan. Courtney's first week at summer school proved to be exactly what she needed. She took three classes, and was beginning to feel like herself. She saw the blonde boy all around the campus and soon found out his name was Whitney Wilcox. One day, she was walking back to her dorm from the library. As she turned onto a shortcut, the black sedan appeared. It drove down the alleyway and nearly ran her over. She fell down, and saw Whitney running towards her. This was the start of a growing relationship between Courtney and Whitney. A few days later, Whitney took Courtney on a date to Pizza Palace. She said that she would bike there to meet him. Category:Pendragon Books